I didn't mean for this to happen
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Obi-Wan takes a chance on a better tomorrow only for horrible consequences to plaque him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars. I grew up watching it though.

Warning this story is going to be real sad. Character death.

This plot bunny bit me after reading the first chapter of a fic where on his death Obi-Wan is given the chance to travel back in time and change things.

So thanks to the author of that fic.

If anyone wants to kill me too bad! You'll just have to cry and berate me.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. It was peaceful; but at the same time something was bothering him. _It might just be the fact that I changed the past. If I hadn't these halls would be filled with dead Jedi with a few clones thrown in._

It hadn't been hard to make the decision. Shortly after he had arrived on Tatooine a being had approached him and offered him the opportunity to change what had happened. He had considered it before excepting the offer.

Qui-Gon had advised against it. He hadn't be in the mood to listen.

He had worked hard on severing Anakin's emotional ties. It had been almost easy to convince Padme to the fact that having an emotional tie to Anakin would be bad.

Ahsoka had been another matter. Anakin and she had become fond of each other. However upon the war's end Obi-Wan had suggested that she be reassigned. Two weeks later she assigned to a master going on a long mission under comm silence.

The only thing that marred the whole affair was the fact that Anakin had become more and more withdrawn. He rarely spoke to anyone and the light was gone from his eyes and what had remained disappeared after hearing that Padme had gotten married during the war.

His presence had diminished as well. What had once been a bright warm presence now was a dim and melancholy one. Children that had once flocked to his side now just stood as he walked by.

_It had to be done!_ Obi-Wan told himself as he headed to his and Anakin's quarters. He had tried to get separate quarters but some healer had said that it would be better if they stayed together. Obi-Wan guessed that it no longer mattered seeing that the Sith were vanquished.

Finally he reached the door and taped the entry code. The door slid open.

The quarters were dark.

"Anakin,' Obi-Wan called. No response.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Obi-Wan flipped the light control panel and and surveyed the sitting room/dining area/kitchenette. There was no sign of Anakin.

_Is he even here?_ Obi-Wan wondered as he headed for Anakin's sleeping chamber. The door slid aside the moment he arrived at it. The shaft of light illuminated a horrible sight: Anakin lying on his bed with a wire wrapped around his throat.

"NOOOOO!"


	2. fixed

I don't own Star Wars. I grew up watching it though.

He tried to remove the wire but all he accomplished were cuts on his fingers. Besides the Force told him that it was already too late.

_Oh Anakin, why?_ Obi-Wan silently asked the lifeless body of his former padawan and friend.

For hours Obi-Wan sat there holding Anakin's lifeless body.

"It gets worse." A voice whispered.

Obi-Wan turned to see the being watching him with sad eyes. "How can it possibly get worse? The person I wanted to save is dead!" he said.

"As I speak Padme Amidala is also committing suicide. Leaving behind a husband she never loved." "She would have grown to love him." Obi-Wan replied. "It wasn't her choice to marry him and he didn't love her n the first place and had no desire to love her."

"So you see you didn't make anything better by changing it." The being said. "Of course I did. Here the Sith are gone and I didn't kill Anakin. There Sidious is still alive, Anakin is dead, the Jedi Order is gone and two children are orphans." Obi-Wan shot back.

"The Oder is gone because they were stagnant and refused to evolve. Padme was too distraught to gather the will to live, there are many orphans in the galaxy Obi-Wan and as for killing Anakin. . . ." The being spread out its hands.

"You pretend to love it here, but I know that you miss the Anakin you knew and loved like a brother, friend and son. You wish that you just fought the council instead of destroying Anakin's relationships."

"Obi-Wan's head shot up. _How does it know that?_ The being smiled gently. "There is a lot that I know Obi-Wan."

The being was silent for a moment.

"Would you like to return to your place in the galaxy?" It asked. Obi-Wan frowned. "You mean that this isn't real?" he asked. "It is real only in your mind." Was the response.

Obi-Wan hesitated.

_I would rather be watching the son of my deceased student and friend than live this false life._ He thought.

"I would like to return to the real world." he told the being.

The being nodded. "I am glad that I can keep the promise that I made over a thousand years ago in both realms."

There was a bright flash of light and Obi-Wan found himself in his hut on Tatooine.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?' he heard Qui-Gon ask. Obi-Wan slowly nodded his head.

"You need to get going. The Lars are heading to Anchorhead." "Thanks," Obi-Wan replied as he hurried out the door.

Obi-Wan sat watching the Holonet hoping for something new like the identity of Sidious's new apprentice.

The only thing he saw though was a being dressed head to toe in black wearing a breath mask.

Obi-Wan felt cold, he knew who the being was. The reporter just confirmed it.


End file.
